hackefandomcom_de-20200216-history
Ignis
thumb|Ignaz Wessel (2013)thumb|196px|Toni Gay AKA Grünsuff (2013) ignis ist ein DJ-Duo aus Australien, das mit dem letzten Platz beim ASC 2011 bekannter wurde als Die Zwerge, die den vorletzten Platz belegten, sie sind heute auch bekannter als die damaligen Sieger Grell & Fikki. ignis traten auch 2012, 2014 und 2015 wieder beim ASC an und wurden die Letzten. Im August 2015 gaben sie bekannt, künftig nur noch beim ASC gemeinsam aufzutreten, es folgten aber noch weitere gemeinsame Projekte. Mitglieder *Toni Gay (Gesang, Produktion): Von seinem 15. bis 21. Lebensjahr nahm Toni Gay regelmäßig harte Drogen zu sich. Die heute spürbaren Folgen: Der 24jährige kann nur 2 Sekunden die Luft anhalten und ignis brauchen für Lyrics teure Features. Gay ist auch als Grünsuff bekannt. 2015 featureten ihn die HAV im Song "Geil", der Platz 16 in Hackistan erreichte. Seine erste EP Gaysuff erreichte durch Chartmanipulation Platz 1 der Konter!Charts. *Ignaz Wessel (Songwriting, Management, Produktion, Ideen): 1987 wurde er geboren und beherrscht 0 Instrumente, kann aber dafür grundlegend mit Beatcomputern umgehen. Er liefert die Ideen von ignis, weshalb ihn auch die meiste Kritik trifft. 2011 unternahm er nach den negativen Kritiken einen Selbstmordversuch: Er wollte sich totessen. Da sein Bauch vorzeitig voll war, gab er aber auf. Sein einsekündiges Album The Troll Album erreichte durch umfangreiche Promotion Platz 10 in Hackistan und die Spitze der australischen Albumcharts. Funfact: Ignaz Wessel ist der Urururenkel von Horst Wessel. Karriere ASC-Songs *2011: "Fight for Truth" ist ein textloser, 3-minütiger Elektrosong, der an Schlager erinnert und mit österreichischer Volksmusik gemixt ist. ignis betonten oft ihre Liebe zu Andy Borg und Florian Silbereisen, aber auch zu Elektrobands wie Die Amigos und DJ Ötzi, aber auch Die Paldauer und Trackshittaz. Ihre imaginäre Lieblingsband sind aber Die G´störtn. Ihr Song belegte Platz 12 von 12 mit 0,2% Stimmenanteil, wahrscheinlich aus Mikronesien und Ozeanien. Damit erhöhte sich ihr Bekanntheitsgrad drastisch. Der Song wurde außerdem als Titelsong für Stick Figure Fightaz 3 verwendet und konnte danach in mehrere Chartplatzierungen erreichen, außerdem kehrte der Titel für eine Woche in die australischen Charts zurück. Graf Grütze von Heu schrieb den Song. *2012: "Cry for Truth" klingt ähnlich wie der Song von 2011, ohne viele Änderungen. Mit 0,1% Stimmenanteil wurden ignis auch 2012 die letzten. Der Song wurde zum schlechtesten Song Australiens der Welt erklärt. 2015 gab Toni Gay bekannt, dass es sich um ein Trauerlied für den ermordeten Manager Graf Grütze von Heu handelt. *2013: "Sigh for Truth" wurde für den ASC 2013 vorbereitet. Durch ein inszeniertes Erdbeben wurde der ASC jedoch aabgesagt, später stellte sich heraus, dass der Grund dafür war, dass die Leute Ruhe vor ignis haben wollten. Aus Wut wurde der Song gelöscht und niemand musste ihn jemals hören. *2014: "Spy for Truth" erreichte 0,1%. Damit wurden ignis mit Platz 13 wieder die Letzten. *2015: "Die for Truth" ist eine 1:1-Kopie von "Fight for Truth". Der einzige Unterschied ist, dass Ignaz Wessel am Ende kreischt. Die Band belegte wieder den letzten Platz, diesmal mit 0,0% der Stimmen. *2016: Mit "Fry for Truth" erreichte das Duo erstmals den ersten Platz des ASC. Sie waren jedoch die einzigen Teilnehmer. *2017: Mit "Try for Truth" waren sie wieder siegreich, da ebenfalls nur sie teilnahmen. *2018: Erstmals bewarb sich ignis nicht für den ASC und nahm auch keinen Song auf. Erfolge Fight for Truth Der Beitrag zum Australovision Song-Contest 2011 "Fight for Truth" ist die Grundlage für die Popularität von ignis. Nach dem Wettbewerb erreichte der Song innerhalb kürzester Zeit weltweiten Kultstatus und brachte der Band unter anderem den Ruf als "Elektroschlager-Duo" ein, zudem wurde er auch in diverse Listen der schlechtesten Songs aufgenommen. In Australien wurde es ein Top-10-Hit, in Axtralien und Monsterrat stieg es in die Top 50 ein. Wenig später stieg das erste Album The Truth auf Platz 1 in Australien ein. "Fight for Truth" wurde später auch als Titelsong für Stick Figure Fightaz 3 verwendet. Just a little Bit "Just a little Bit" wurde der zweite Hit von ignis und ihr erster auf YouCube veröffentlichter Track. Es erreichte die Top 20 in Australien sowie Platz 6 der Brand New HMC und wurde einer ihrer bekanntesten Songs. Das Lied ist auf den Alben The Truth und Music Maker enthalten. Soup & Soap "Soup & Soap" gilt als der schlimmste Song der Band und verkaufte sich schlecht, entwickelte sich jedoch für ignis-Verhältnisse zum YouCube-Hit (über 20 Aufrufe) und war zudem als Foltermethode erfolgreich. Die Single konnte sich in den australischen und axtralischen Charts platzieren. 2018 wurde Uga Bugulu nach dem Mord an DJ Whoopy zum Tod durch Lärm verurteilt und mit diesem Song in extrem hoher Lautstärke erfolgreich exekutiert. Es war die erste in Hackistan durchgeführte Hinrichtung dieser Art. Kanto "Kanto" war die erste Singleauskoppelung aus dem Album Best Band Ever und stieg zur Veröffentlichung der ersten Konter!Charts im April 2015 direkt auf Platz 17 ein. Durch zahlreiche weitere internationale Chartplatzierungen, unter anderem in Axtralien, wurde "Kanto" zum bis heute größten Hit von ignis. Hitler "Hitler" ist eine weitere Single aus dem Album "Best Band Ever". Den Gesangsbeitrag lieferte der populäre Nazimusiker Matsch, nach welchem während der Produktion des Albus gefahndet wurde. Der Song handelt davon, dass zur Zeit des Nationalsozialismus alles besser war. In Nazistan erreichte "Hitler" Platz 1 der Singlecharts. Official World Anthem 2015 produzierte das Duo den Song "Official World Anthem". Kaiser Fritzef fasste dieses als Weltprovokation auf und ließ das Lied in Hackistan verbieten, was es extrem populär machte. Costa Fritzef ersetzte sogar seine Staatshymne durch das Lied, was die schon lange unterstellte Inkompetenz des Musikmarktes von Costa Fritzef noch weiter untermauert. Das Lied wurde am 6.5.2015 als Single veröffentlicht und ist im Album "Money Maker" enthalten. "Trennung" und weitere Projekte Im August 2015 "trennten" sich Toni Gay und Ignaz Wessel: Beide starteten eine Solokarriere und ignis wird nur mehr bei ASCs zu sehen sein. Als sie nach einem Grund gefragt wurden, sagten beide gleichzeitig "HHHHH!!" Kurz nach der "Auflösung" folgten gemeinsame Projekte der beiden DJs. 2017 nahmen sie mit DJ Whoopy den Song Whoopy Holiday 2017 auf und arbeiteten dafür kurzzeitig wieder unter dem Namen "ignis" zusammen. Im Oktober 2018 drohten sie mit der Veröffentlichung des Albums Million Seller, das veröffentlicht werden sollte, sobald die Band die Marke von einer Million Verkäufe erreichen sollte, zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatten sie bereits über 999.900 Verkäufe erreicht. Das Album erschien Ende November unmittelbar nach dem Erreichen der Millionenmarke und erreichte die australischen Charts. Alben und EPs *2012: The Truth *2012: Music Maker *2012: Epic EP *2013: Ear Rape EP *2013: Fuck Humanity *2013: The Trolling Album *2014: Best Band Ever *2014: Christmas Man *2015: This Way *2015: Money Maker *2018: Million Seller Chartplatzierungen Urheberrechtsverletzungen In ihrer Karriere haben ignis zahlreiche Urheberrechte verletzt. Bekannte Beispiele sind unter anderem der Titel "I have velocity" aus der Epic EP, welcher leicht abgeänderte Teile der Melodie von DJ Whoopys Hit "Over" enthält, sowie die Songs "Kanto" und "Johto", die aus den Pokemon-Videospielen entnommen wurden. Auszeichnungen für Verkäufe Auszeichnungen *2012: Konter!Potato in der Kategorie "Album des Jahres" für Music Maker Musikvideos Intro (2014) thumb|left|571px Party '(2014) thumb|center|401 px '''Panic! '(2014) thumb|right|670 px '''YEAH GARBAGE (2014) thumb|center|470 px A Song That Killed Many People '''(2014) thumb|center|439 px '''Kanto (2014) thumb|center|561 px Useless Piece Of Crap (2014) thumb|center|540 px Best Band Ever (feat. Triumphator) (2014) thumb|left|526px Outro (2014) thumb|left|566px 'Hitler / Party&ASTKMP Grünsuff Remix / BBE Special Remastered '(2014) thumb|left|474 px